


In Need Of Shelter

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Non-incest Elsanna, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Anna meets the Queen as a merchant’s daughter in need of shelter for the night





	In Need Of Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this beautiful fanart by S9MU and the prompt ‘Anna meets the Queen as a merchant’s daughter in need of shelter for the night’ and I decided to try my hand at Frozen fanfiction even if I’ve only seen the first movie. Credit to S9MU for the fanart.

“Do you think it’s true?” Anna asked her father as they waited outside the majestic doors that lead to the Throne Room for their audience with the Queen “That the Queen can control ice at will?”

“My dear child” Anna’s father said as he looked around them, the ice palace a living proof of that claim “I think it’s safe to assume it is. Too bad she can’t control the weather or else I’d give her your hand in marriage if need be just to get to the Southern Isles in time for our deliveries. The King will be displeased by this setback”

“Father!” Anna clearly heard the joking tone in her father’s comment but still she found it a little upsetting that his father was in such a hurry to see her married “Even though everyone has heard that Queen Elsa prefers the fairer sex, it still is quite unlikely that I marry so soon after becoming of age. I want to see the world! This is why I came with you! To see how’s it like in other places, to see new and exciting places that are so different from what we have back home”

“Yeah, yeah” Anna’s father said, a grin on his face from side to side “But at some point you have to settle down and take it easy. You’re not going to be young forever, you know? And besides a stable life is just as good as one of adventure”

The doors to the Throne room were suddenly opened and a booming, yet feminine voice was heard “Please, come in. I apologize for the waiting but yours was a sudden hearing”

Both Anna and her father were paralyzed with nervousness for it was one thing to deal with Queen Elsa’s Lord of Trade and a very different one to deal with Her Majesty herself, starting by the fact the woman was a mystery.

She had never travelled abroad, not even as a Princess Royal, the rumor having it that she would melt if she left her country. Her subjects knew her well as she participated in all sorts of public events and parties but to foreigners she was as mysterious as the dark side of the moon for festivities were a local-exclusive thing in these lands. Her beauty was a thing of legend, just like her powers, but her powers could be seen everywhere in her realm: Ice bridges that could withstand the summer’s heat of the midnight sun, connecting the country and bridging fjords like they were small cracks in the ground, a Royal Palace that shone a sapphire blue in the night and a pure, pristine white in the day, a guard of Ice-men that knew no fear or hunger and had proven indestructible in the battlefield, keeping the country safe from all enemies.

As quickly as they could surpass their respectful fear for royalty, both Anna and her father stood up and solemnly made their way in, the doors closing as soon as they had passed them to reveal no servants behind to operate them. In the Throne Room there was only the majestic Throne of Arendelle, carved exquisitely in ice with a degree of finesse that was only possible due to the Ice Queen’s powers; a seat of power like no other, so tall that it had steps at its base and so majestic that the most beautiful works of sculpture in the Southern Isles looked like flea market trinkets when compared.

And on top of the Throne, the crown jewel that to Anna felt like the masterpiece’s most beautiful detail: The Queen herself, dressed in a fine blue dress that gave the Queen an ethereal look of the tales of old and sitting in the Throne like if she had been carved alongside it; the Queen’s regality a thing of wonder that made the most exaggerated of tales look like an understatement, not to even talk of her beauty that was quite…breathtaking if Anna was honest with herself.

A face of such beauty Anna could picture men going to war for after just a glimpse of it; eyes as blue and as beautiful as the ocean at calm during the summer, a golden, almost white long braid sneaking its way over a shoulder and the most beautiful and delicately chiseled neck Anna had ever seen sustaining a head up high. And that was just the things that Anna allowed herself to entertain as there was much more beauty in the rest of Queen Elsa but Anna did not dare think of such things for fear of bringing out the most filthy of thoughts she could come up with like Anna’s lips caressing the pale collarbone at the base of Her Majesty’s regal neck or worse…a kiss on the peach-colored lips of the Queen that would doom Anna to a life of obsession, for Anna knows herself and knows that a kiss from the Queen and Anna would be hers for eternity.

Anna and her father walked side by side until they were at the base of the Throne; Anna’s eyes glued to the floor the most of the way and catching a glimpse of Anna’s father knee scrapping the first step of the stairs to the Throne as he knelt “Your Majesty, I apologize for prolonging your day”

“It’s quite alright” The Queen’s gentle voice boomed in the room “I hear you are trapped by the storm and cannot find room for the night given that the Winter Festival is upon us?”

“That is correct, Your Grace” Anna’s father quite nervous, his voice coming from his throat shaky and almost broken in such a simple sentence “I was told that you could be asked for shelter by your subjects”

“Quite so” Queen Elsa said, her voice pleased by some unknown reason “My palace is open to foreigners, should the occasion come that there is no other place to stay. And especially foreigners from the Southern Isles, given the hard work the Southern King gave my ambassadors so our realms could re-establish relationships after the war”

‘The war’ Anna thought with small amusement to herself. That had been war like the war an ant could wage on fire. It was a weeklong slaughter that came to be due to the greed of the Southern King, who thought Arendelle was ripe for the taking with the King and Queen drowned at sea and the Princess a little more than a child. Yet that child sunk the entire fleet with powerful ice-spikes summoned from thin air and her Ice-Men walked the sea all the way to the King’s Castle and brought the King to yield.

“Yes, Your Grace. I’ll trouble you little and I vow to leave you as soon as the weather permits” Anna’s father had been a sailor in the war and had seen the Ice-men walk the sea as a maid walked beside a river’s shore.

“Nonsense” Queen Elsa’s voice suddenly gained a cheerful undertone “I’m glad to have you as my guests. Marshmallow tends to be quite the impressive sight for foreigners and thus I only host my subjects when the opportunity comes and even they have a fearful respect for him”

“Marshmallow?” Anna’s voice chirped, not understanding who could possibly be named ‘Marshmallow’

As if some signal had been given, a tall door at the side of the room made itself known and it revealed a sight that Anna would have dismissed as a thing of children’s tales had it not been because she was seeing it: A monstrous figure of snow and ice walked towards them, its every step making the ground rumble and tremble sending vibrations that made Anna’s legs vibrate; the room becoming cooler as the creature saw itself in. Compared to other ice wonders in the realm, this figure was crudely made, as if by the hand of a child and had empty eye sockets and a toothless mouth that would’ve make it actually endearing to look at if not because of the hands it had. For the hands were solid snow in lieu of palms and knife-sharp icicles for fingers.

“Marshmallow” Queen Elsa said with the tone one uses to greet an old friend “Any news from the village?”

Anna dared to look at the Queen right there and then and saw her eyes glowing a more intense, unnatural blue as a sepulchral silence took over the room, broken when the Queen’s eyes went back to their fairer color and suddenly both women shared a glance that could’ve lasted the fraction of a second but felt like all the time between creation and that precise moment.

“Who is this girl who finally looks at something else than her own shoes?” Queen Elsa had tried to hide her own bafflement at the girl in front of her with a quick jape that barely hid the astonishment she felt for the girl’s beauty. For Queen Elsa thought to herself “If I am called beautiful, there are no words to describe this girl”

“This is my daughter, Anna” Anna’s father introduced his daughter and Elsa could only stare at this beauty of the South that clearly explained the saying Marshmallow had overheard from sailors that everything was more beautiful down south.

A silence overtook both women as Elsa drank Anna’s sight like a lost traveler finding an Oasis in the desert. A beautiful face of the softest skin incased in a modest dress that spoke to the world of her father’s profession as a merchant of middle importance and milkmaid braids of auburn hair that looked to Elsa as fire, to which she was attracted to like a moth.

“It’s nice to meet you, Your Majesty” Anna made a courteous reverence that told Elsa this girl was well educated in court etiquette.

“The pleasure is all mine” Elsa said, her thoughts betraying her voice for she was sure a salacious undertone could be heard in that greeting and decided to quickly change the subject to distract herself from the feeling of a blush coming to her face “My poor, good sir, stand. Your knee must be aching”

Anna’s father raised and balanced his weight in his legs to calm the soreness from kneeling for so long “I am quite alright, Your Majesty”

“Marshmallow informs me that the storm seems to be calming and that you may well be on your way tomorrow morning. I would like to ask you to stay and enjoy the festival but I am sure you have matters to attend to back home” Elsa informed them coldly, still enraptured by the girl at the base of her throne but knowing full well she’d be on her way tomorrow, never to be seen again. And it wasn’t like Elsa could sneak in and have her way with the fair lady of auburn hair for one night with the girl’s father under the same roof “I’ll have chambers for you and your daughter readied and a dinner to be taken to your quarters. Have a good night, good sir. And give the folk of the Southern Isles my regards”

“Your Majesty won’t join us for dinner?” Anna asked before she knew what she was saying and Elsa was tortured by the thought of sharing a meal with such a beauty, her father only a few feet away.

“I’m quite certain the last thing you need is my company after seeing one of the dreaded Ice-men that sank your fleets and slaughtered the Palace Guard of your King like sleeping, helpless sheep” Elsa decided to take that route after seeing how the poor merchant had started to sweat and shake in fear when Marshmallow came into the room and how he dared not to look at the poor thing, all indications the man was a war veteran.

“All of that is in the past, Milady” Anna’s father spoke, his voice trembling “But I’d rather take my leave. I’ll need my energies for tomorrow” Anna felt disappointment but understood her father’s desire to leave. To this day he would still wake up some nights with nightmares of the Ice-men from time to time “However, if you’d like some company I think my daughter would be pleased to dine with you”

Anna talked before she even processed the thought “I’ll be delighted to…if you’ll have me, of course”

Elsa nodded elegantly with all the regality in her body and both women watched like statues as Anna’s father took his leave, Marshmallow making a signal with his icy arm for the man to follow him; which he did at a respectful distance.

The two women were left there alone, looking at each other silently; drinking each other’s sights in like the other was the most beautiful thing they had seen and fearing to break the moment that they wished could last for eternity.

All of the sudden Elsa walked down the steps from her throne with all the security of a Queen and standing on the last step Elsa cupped Anna’s face with her hands, the merchant’s daughter feeling a sudden chill at the touch that was reinforced by another chill that racked its way up and down Anna’s spine as Elsa dived in and kissed Anna’s lips tentatively at first but once the other girl caught on becoming a passionate kiss that quickly developed into a lustful one as their tongues slipped into each other’s mouths and battled a senseless war for dominance that sent shivers of delight up and down both women’s bodies.

“I’ll have you” Elsa said, a whisper in the air that could’ve been as loud as a thunder for both women involved when they were forced to part for air “For one night, in your visits to my realm or for all life if it so pleases you”

Anna quickly leaned up and kissed Elsa once more, hungrily and quickly; anxious to move to a more comfortable place, preferentially the Queen’s chambers so she could repeat the intoxicating feeling of a kiss that until tonight had been foreign to Anna “I’d love nothing more, Your Grace”

“Call me Elsa” The Queen said “You’ll be saying it a lot tonight” a sultry grin forming on her face that betrayed the salacious thought in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's wrong but the link doesn't seem to work directly in the fic. Here it is:  
> https://s9mu.tumblr.com/image/165291799243
> 
> I would've put the art here but I can't for some reason


End file.
